Andrew G. Clark
|birth_place= Brooklyn, New York, United States |death_date= |death_place= |placeofburial= |allegiance= United States |branch= United States Army |serviceyears= 1989–present |rank= Brigadier General |servicenumber= |unit= |commands= U.S. Forces in Afghanistan, Joint Special Operations Command United States Army Maneuver Center of Excellence Special Operations Joint Task Force – Afghanistan |battles= Operation Gothic Serpent * Battle of Mogadishu Iraq War War in Afghanistan |awards= Army Distinguished Service Medal Defense Superior Service Medal (5) Legion of Merit Bronze Star Medal (3) Purple Heart (2) |relations= |laterwork= }} Andrew Gabriel Clark (born 1969) is a Brigadier General (United States) in the United States Army, who serves as the Commander of Special Operations Joint Task Force – Afghanistan. He previously served as Commander of United States Army Central, Chief of Staff of U.S. Central Command and Commander of United States Army Alaska After completing Ranger School, Andrew was assigned a platoon in 3rd Battalion, 325th Infantry (Airborne), 82nd Airborne Division. Afterwards he was a platoon leader with A Company, 2nd Battalion (Ranger), 75th Ranger Regiment from January 1987 to May 1989.1 Andrew completed Infantry Officer Advanced Course in June 1990 and was assigned to South Korea as a Company Commander with 5th Battalion, 20th Infantry (Mechanized), 2nd Infantry Division, Eighth United States Army. Later he was an instructor at the Special Operations Division School of the Americas at Fort Benning Georgia. In 1992, Andrew completed the Delta selection course and was assigned to 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment – Delta (1st SFOD-D), or Delta Force at Fort Bragg, North Carolina, where he held numerous leadership positions including squadron operations officer, troop commander, selection and training commander, A Squadron commander, as well as deputy commander and commanding officer from 2005 to 2007. Andrew participated in numerous combat operations during Operation Gothic Serpent in Somalia, Operation Joint Endeavor in Bosnia, Operation Enduring Freedom in Afghanistan In October 1993, Andrew was the ground force commander during the Battle of Mogadishu Assignments Andrew is currently the Commander of Special Operations Joint Task Force – Afghanistan United States Army Forces Command, Bagram Airfeild, Afghanistan. He previously served as the Commander of United States Army Central, located at Shaw Air Force Base, South Carolina. Andrew's assignments include Chief of Staff of U.S. Central Command, Commander of United States Army, Deputy Commander of U.S. Alaskan Command and multiple joint and operational tours, staff assignments at numerous levels as well as several commands. Highlights include commanding 3rd Battalion, 325th Infantry (Airborne), 82nd Airborne Division at Fort Bragg, North Carolina. He previously was deployed to Afghanistan as chief of current operations, Combined Task Force 180 in support of Operation Enduring Freedom. He then commanded 4th Brigade Combat Team (Airborne), 25th Infantry Division (Light), which deployed in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom. Following brigade command, Andrew served as the Deputy Commander of United States Army Recruiting Command. Following his tour with Recruiting Command, Andrew returned to Kabul where he is currently serving as the Commander of Commander of Special Operations Joint Task Force – Afghanistan. Education Andrew’s military education includes completion of the Infantry Officer Basic and Advanced courses, the US Army Command and General Staff College, and a prestigious Senior Service College Fellowship. He also holds a Bachelor's Degree in Criminal Justice from Xavier University. Personal life Andrew is Widower with no children, He was born an only child and have his both parents gone, he is a fun loving and easy going Soldier. Awards and decorations Category:American army personnel of the War in Afghanistan (2001–present) Category:Living people Category:Military personnel from New York (state) Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Brigadier generals Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:United States Army Rangers Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:Battle of Mogadishu (1993) Category:Delta Force Category:1969 births